getto hero
by i love you dritbag
Summary: What if When Naofumi lost the only person that swore to be his sword the Shield summoned him to alternate version of Japan. Could it be any worse?
1. Chapter 1

GETTO HERO

Where am I "the troubled voice of naofumi the found himself on perfectly flat stone ground.  
Trying to remember how he got here he recalled what transpired before he supposedly fell unconscious.  
" **the Shield hero has been defeated".**  
No  
**"be a man accept your defeat".**  
No  
**"it must be so hard for you".**  
"NO goddammit It " naofumi shouted those words not only in the real world but also in his mind and soul.  
That damn fucking world took another thing away from me.  
He would never forget the looks of those people's faces, those Shadows of human being's laughing at him for just existing.  
All to make themselves feel better.  
They say they are oppose to slavery yeah it's still legal to purchase them in Melromarc.  
I bet they probably even capture people to get more slaves.  
Every single noble there probably had more than they could ever count but they just want to take one for me because it was fun.  
It's bulshit.  
It's **bulshit.**  
Finally after a while regaining his senses and calming himself did he notice his surroundings.  
Filth.  
The buildings that were around him were covered in filth and had a certain grimy appearance to them.  
The windows were no better.  
Some turn brown from dirt and others were probably broken evident by the newspapers taped to the glass.  
The street he found himself was equally unkept and had a depressing demeanour even for him.  
Weeks off staying in a world were they still had Knights in armour and horse drawn carriages  
Naofumi had begun to forgot what Regular buildings look like.  
But then it hit him.  
In his realisation he rushed to a house wall and examine it first- hand.  
" these houses aren't made out of stone they were made from concrete". He felt the Sensation of a flat cold surface that was almost foreign to him now.  
" where is this, what the hell's going on! If there were any body around him they might flinch and take notice of the shouting man.  
He would have protest furthermore until a message popped up.  
EXIT Mode engaged.  
The Shield Heroes eyes were widened and quickly turns his attention to the accursed shield.  
"What did you do now" his frustration was measurable and he had half a mind puncher, the thing even if it hurts his hand.  
Wait a second.  
Exit mode?


	2. Chapter 2

Where am I "the troubled voice of Naofumi the found himself on perfectly flat stone ground.

Trying to remember how he got here he recalled what transpired before he supposedly fell unconscious.

" the Shield hero has been defeated".

No

" be a man accept your defeat".

No

" it must be so hard for you"

"NO goddammit It " Naofumi shouted those words not only in the real world but also his mind and soul.

That damn fucking world took another thing away from me.

He would never forget the looks of those people's faces, those Shadows of human being's laughing at him for just existing.

All to make themselves feel better.

They say they are oppose to slavery yeah it's still legal to purchase them in Melromarc.

I bet they probably even capture people to get more slaves.

Every single noble there probably had more than they could ever count but they just want to take one for me because it was fun.

It's bullshit.

It's bullshit.

Finally after a while regaining his senses and calming himself did he notice his surroundings.

Filth.

The buildings that were around him were covered in filth and had a certain grimy appearance to them.

The windows were no better.

Some turn brown from dirt and others were probably broken evident by the newspapers taped to the glass.

The street he found himself was equally unkept and had a depressing demeanour even for him.

Weeks off staying in a world were they still had Knights in armour and horse drawn carriages

Naofumi had begun to forgot what Regular buildings look like.

But then it hit him.

In his realisation he rushed to a house wall and examine it first-hand.

" these houses aren't made out of stone they were made from concrete". He felt the Sensation of a flat cold surface that was almost foreign to him now.

" where is this, what the hell's going on! If there were any body around him they might flinch and take notice of the shouting man.

He would have protest furthermore until a message popped up.

EXIT Mode engaged.

The Shield Heroes eyes were widened and quickly turns his attention to the accursed shield.

"What did you do now" his frustration was measurable and he had half a mind puncher, the thing even if it hurts his hand.

Wait a second.

Exit mode?

Xxx


End file.
